Five senses (eyesight, smell, touch, taste and hearing) can make a direct appeal to our sensitivity. As a technology that utilizes this fact, there is a method that enables to intentionally create atmosphere by controlling illumination.
A technology intending to control illumination in synchronization with music has been known, wherein, by picking the melody tune out of the music and then irradiating illumination that is suitable to the music (See Patent Reference 1, for example). However, the technology only creates atmosphere of the music and it does not create atmosphere of the space by detecting atmosphere that is given off by a person who is present in the space.
Further, there is a technology that, when downloading Karaoke information through Karaoke on demand from a server, it enables presentment suitable for the music by adding a control command of illumination in addition to music and video (See Patent Reference 2, for example). However, since the control command of illumination synchronizes with the music, it is not possible to detect the state of mind of a person who is singing Karaoke and control illumination by considering his or her state of mind.
Furthermore, there is a technology that, by mounting a sensor on the microphone, irradiates a person who holds the microphone with spot light (See Patent Reference 3, for example). However, since this technology is arranged to irradiate the spotlight to a person who is designated in advance, it is able to follow movements of a person, but it cannot deal with atmosphere of a space.    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2004-163767    Patent Reference 2: JP-A-6-274188    Patent Reference 3: JP-A-8-124406